Le prêt
by tany30
Summary: L'action se déroule pendant la quatrième année d'étude de mademoiselle Granger à Poudlard.Hermionne a besoin de quelque chose et parfois la vie fait en sorte que nos besoins sont comblés par les personnes, les plus innatendues.


Sommaire : L'action se déroule pendant la quatrième année d'étude de mademoiselle Granger à Poudlard. Hermione a besoin de quelque chose et parfois la vie fait que nos besoins sont comblés par les personnes les plus innatendues...  
Notes de l'auteur : Cette mini-fic a été entièrement écrite pour Nitsa afin de la remercier de m'avoir prêté la plus jolie des robes. Aucunes corrections, désolé.

_Hermione préféra assiter à la bataille de boules de neige entre Harry et les Weasley plutôt que d'y participer et elle remonta à cinq heures se préparer pour le bal._

_- Tu as besoin de trois heures pour ça? dit Ron en la regardant d'un air incrédule.__  
__Cet instant d'inattention lui valut de prendre sur la tête une grosse boule de neige lancée par George.__  
__- Tu y vas avec qui? lui cria Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait, mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main et disparut à l'intérieur du château._

_J.K. Rowling_

0 o 0 o 0

Les portes massives de Poudlard se refermèrent sur Hermione et quand elle fut persuadée que personne ne l'entendrait de l'extérieur, elle se mit à crier.

- Certainement pas avec toi! Ronald Weasley!

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione et elle se précipita dans l'escalier en direction des communs de Gryffondor. Arrivée à quelques mètres du portrait de la grosse dame Hermione ralenti son allure et s'arrêta finalement pour s'appuyer face au mur, la respiration haletante, les joues rougies par le froid et sa course folle dans l'escalier. Elle se mit à marmonner des choses qui auraient pu paraître sans queue ni tête à quelqu'un qui aurait rencontré cette jeune fille pour la première fois.

- Krum va venir avec moi à ce bal! C'est déjà ça! Si j'avais une robe, une robe magnifique, alors je suis sûre que Ron crèverait de jalousie et ce serait bien fait pour lui!

Tout à coup un sourire s'étendit sur le beau visage d'Hermione et elle se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Ma pauvre Hermione, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! Rendre Ron jaloux! Merlin! Je dois être en train de devenir complètement folle à lier!

- Si tu veux mon avis Granger, et bien que cela me coûte de l'admettre, je ne crois pas que tu sois folle. Au contraire, si tu veux mon avis tu es amoureuse...Et pour ce qui est de rendre ce Weasley jaloux, je me ferai un plaisir de t'y aider.

Se détournant du mur Hermione leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Pansy Parkinson se tenait devant elle à pas plus d'un mètre. Elle avait sous le bras une boîte rectangulaire rose attachée avec un ruban de satin blanc. Elle enleva la boîte de sous son bras et la tendit à Hermione avec un air indifférent. La curiosité l'emportant sur son bon sens, Hermione se saisit de la boîte et défit le ruban précipitamment. Bientôt la boîte se retrouva par terre et Hermione tenait dans ses mains la plus magnifique des robes, d'un bleu pervenche, entièrement faite d'un tissu aussi vaporeux que les nuages. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Pansy avec suspicion.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi, Parkinson?

Pansy eut un petit rire sans joie et son visage demeura de glace.

- Je ne ferais jamais rien pour toi Granger...mais tu dois te souvenir du _furonculus_ que m'a jeté ton petit copain la semaine dernière n'est ce pas?

Hermione n'eut pas à chercher très loin dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de cela. Pansy et Ginny s'étaient disputées l'attention d'un joueur de quidditch de la maison de Serdaigle et pour gagner la joute Pansy avait traité Ginny de sale putain devant tout le monde. Évidemment Ron s'était levé, en furie, et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire quidditch, Pansy s'était retrouvée couverte de furoncles de la tête au pieds.

- Tu...tu avais mérités tous ces furoncles!

- Là n'est pas la question Granger. Cette robe tu en as besoin et moi j'allais la rendre à mes parents par hibou, elle est trop petite, que veux-tu je suis si mince ces jours ci...

Sur ce Pansy fit ressortir ses hanches comme pour montrer sa minceur parfaite et Hermione serait devenue verte de rage si seulement Pansy n'avait pas eu l'air aussi ridicule en se pavanant ainsi.

- Prend la. Je te la donne. Weasley sera jaloux toute la soirée tu peux me croire et moi je jure sur l'honneur de la maison des Serpentard que je me contenterai de cette vengeance. Si tu ne prend pas cette robe tout de suite Granger, là, ma vengeance envers ton petit copain et sa stupide soeur passera à l'histoire de Poudlard et tu sais pertinemment que je tiendrai parole là dessus...

C'était juste, pas vrai? Elle prenait la robe et sauvait du même coup Ron et Ginny d'une vengeance terrible. Plus, et elle se l'avouait à peine, Ron serait terriblement jaloux. Hermione serra la robe contre elle et une détermination nouvelle se lut sur son visage.

- Je la prends dans ce cas!

Elle tendit sa main et Pansy la serra brièvement. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, comme ébahies par ce qu'elles venaient de faire toutes deux, puis Pansy se retourna et se mit à marcher lentement le long du corridor désert. Mais avant de tourner le coin, elle se retourna.

- Oh! Granger! Ne sois pas inquiète. Je ferai semblant d'être très surprise en te voyant quand je ferai mon entrée avec Draco dans la grande salle tout à l'heure...

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et partit en éclatant d'un petit rire cristallin. Hermione le sourire aux lèvres donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et disparut derrière le portrait en serrant la robe contre elle...

**FIN**


End file.
